Pregnant Wemma
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma are pregnant with there 1st child. Wemma baby fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Emma was now six months pregnant with their first child, and Matthew was five months old now. Will and Emma were getting ready to go to the doctor today to find out the gender of their baby. Emma's stomach was growing bigger everyday and yesterday her pants fit but today she couldn't button them. Will was getting ready for the day when he heard some sniffling coming from the bathroom.

Will walked over to the closed bathroom door and listened to the noise and confirmed the noise was coming from the bathroom. "Emma?" Will said as he knocked on the door "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing" Emma said as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes

Will opened the door and saw Emma sitting on the edge of the tub, her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from her tears. Will kneeled next to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks "Honey something is wrong, do you not feel good, are you in pain?"

Emma shook her head

"That what is it sweetheart?"

"I wont be mad if you don't love me anymore" Emma said as she started to cry as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"What are you talking about honey, I love you, why would you think I don't love you anymore?"

"Because I'm fat"

"Honey your pregnant, not fat" Will put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eye "I will always love you, no matter how you look, you will always be the same beautiful, sexy woman that I fell in love with"

"How could you call me sexy? I'm huge and I'm going to get even bigger then this in a couple months"

"Your carrying my baby in there, there is nothing sexier then that" Will smiled at her, and a smile tugged at her mouth.

"I love you Will" Emma said as she smiled and kissed him

"I love you too honey, do you feel better?"

Emma shook her head "No"

"What's wrong then?" Will asked confused

"My pants don't fit me anymore, what am I supposed to where today to the doctors?"

Will laughed, "Well I guess you could just borrow a pair of my pants for now and after the doctors appointment we will stop at the store and buy you a new pair of pants"

Will walked into there bedroom and grabbed a pair of his jeans and a pair of his sweatpants and returned to the bathroom "Here you go honey, you can try them both on and see what fits the best."

"Thank you Will for helping me out, I know I can be a pain sometim-"

Will placed his finger on her lips to pause her mid-sentence "You are not a pain, your just having mood swings, trust me I wish I could carry that baby for you, you are carrying our baby and dealing with the foot aches, not fitting in your clothes and all the crazy cravings. I don't know how you woman do it and I know I don't say it much, but thank you for doing this for us, I cant even begin to say how much I appreciate everything your doing for me" Will then kissed Emma "I love you more then anything in this world"

Emma smiled at Will "I love you too, I know I complain but I do love carrying our baby for our growing family" Emma kissed Will

"Now lets get you dressed and then lets get going to the doctor so we can see if were gonna have a daughter or son" Will smiled as Emma shook her head as she agreed

Emma sat on the examining table in her gown, and Will was standing next to her holding her hand as they waited for the doctor. The doctor walked in and started the ultrasound on Emma's stomach.

"Did you want to find out the gender of your baby?" The doctor asked

Will and Emma both said yes

The doctor looked closely at the computer screen and then said

"Congratulations you're having a baby girl"

Will and Emma were beaming at the news. "A baby girl! I can't believe were going to have a girl Will! A girl!" Emma said as Will leaned over to kiss her

Will and Emma left the doctors with the biggest smiles on their faces. I don't think Will and Emma could be any happier at this moment.

On there way home from the doctors they stopped at the store to buy Emma some new pants, but Emma got a little distracted by all the baby clothes.

"Will look at this little dress!"

Will started to chuckle "Very cute Honey, but lets not buy any clothes till after we have the baby shower, and lets focus on what you need right now, and you need some pants" Will smiled

"Ok lets go get me some pants, but I cant wait till we can shop for all the cute little dresses and all the pink stuff" Emma chuckled

After they finished all the shopping they needed to do, they headed home. When they got home Emma laid down on the couch "My feet are killing me"

"Well we cant have that now can we" Will said as he lifted her legs and sat on the couch and placed her legs on top of his. Will started to rub Emma's feet and ankles "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah much better thank you" Emma said as she relaxed on the couch with Will

Emma felt better knowing that Will was helping her though all of this. Even with all of her mood swings and cravings, Will was always there to help her, and comfort her though all the bad times. Emma could tell Will would get annoyed deep down, but he always smiled so Emma wouldn't get upset. Emma came to the conclusion that she couldn't be doing this without him, and she didn't want to do it with anyone but him.

A/N: Thank you for reading! More chapters to follow!

Remember to follow me on twitter Wemma_Gleek719


	2. Chapter 2

Emma couldn't sleep, the baby was kicking so much that it kept her up. Will couldn't sleep either with her moving so much.

"Will are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, the baby wont stop kicking me"

Will sat up in the bed and leaned over her belly "Baby, your mother needs to sleep, and she can't when you're kicking her" Will said talking to their unborn daughter, but it didn't work.

"It's useless Will, she wont stop kicking me, I think she wants to come out, I want her to come out also"

Let me try something, Will started to sing a lullaby to Emma's stomach. Emma loved hearing Will's voice when he would sing, and this was even more special because he was singing to their unborn daughter. After will finished singing, Emma realized that another girl loved him singing, their daughter, She stopped kicking just because of Will's voice.

"Oh Will thank you! Now I can actually sleep tonight"

"No problem sweetheart, glad I can help" Will said as he kissed Emma. "You need to get your sleep cause in a couple of weeks our little princess will be here and we won't be getting much sleep with a newborn"

"Yeah not to mention the countless hours I'm going to be in labor pushing" Emma paused "Oh my gosh my due date is in couple of weeks!" Emma started to panic "Will! I'm not ready to deliver this baby! There is so much to do-!"

Will cut her off "Honey we are ready and you are ready to deliver our baby, your going to do great, I know it"

"You don't know that Will"

"Yeah I do, you know why?" Will asked as Emma shook her head "Because you're a strong and beautiful woman who can do anything"

"Thanks honey but I'm still scared which is perfectly normal for a first time mother to be scared about her first time"

"There is no reason to stress about it, so lets get some sleep"

Will cuddled up next to Emma and they started to fall asleep when Emma's eyes shot open "Will" Emma said as she nudged him "Will?"

"Honey there is no need to worry anymore about labor, we can worry about it when you actually go into labor"

"Does that mean I can worry now?"

Will quickly sat up in there bed "What?!"

"Will I think my water just broke!"

"Are you sure babe?"

"Will the only other thing it could be is that I peed in bed and I know I didn't do that"

"Oh my gosh Emma it's time!"

**Next chapter to follow within the next week! Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter Wemma_Gleek719 **


	3. Chapter 3

Will was trying to stay as calm as possible but he felt like his head was spinning and he was in a daze. They had everything planned out and ready to go and practiced their routine many times for when Emma actually went into labor but it was a whole different experience with Emma actually going into labor. Will was amazed how calm Emma was, He figured she would be in pain or something but she was as calm as she would be if she weren't in labor.

"Honey just sit down while I grab the bags and get the car ready" Will said

"Babe I'm fine just grab everything and I'll meet you out in the car"

"Let me help you out to the car"

"No I'm fine Will, my water only broke, I'm not even in any pain yet"

"Alright sweetie ill grab everything and be out there in a couple of minutes" Will said as he kissed Emma

Will grabbed everything then rushed out to the car "Uh Will, you forgot something"

"I did?"

Emma looked back at the empty car seat that was in the backseat

"Oh my god I forgot Matthew!" Will said as he quickly got out of the car and ran in and grabbed him

Emma yelled out of the window "And honey don't forget his diaper bag!"

"Ok babe I won't"

Emma looked down at her tummy and rubbed it and said "your daddy is loosing his mind" Emma giggled as she shook her head. Emma got her cell phone out and called Will's parents to tell them they were on their way to the hospital and to ask if they could meet them there to watch Matthew.

A few minutes later Will ran out of the house with Matthew in one arm and his diaper bag in the other. After he strapped Matthew into his carseat, he got into the driver seat "Alright we are now ready to go" Will looked over at Emma "Let's go bring home our baby daughter" Will said as he kissed Emma

At that moment Emma had a contraction and started to scream. Emma quickly grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it "Its ok baby breathe" Will as he rubbed Emma's back with his free hand. Will hated seeing her in pain especially when he couldn't do anything to help her, all he could do at this moment was talk her though the pain and comfort her as much as possible.

When Emma's contraction ended Will started to drive to the hospital. "Oh I almost forgot, I need to call my parents!" Will said

"I already took care of that" Emma said as she put her hand on top of Will's hand that was reaching for his cell phone

"Really?" Will said with a confused look

"When you ran in to grab Matthew I called so they could be there by the time we get there"

"Why are you so perfect?" Will said looking at Emma while they were stopped at a stop light "Even when in labor you still manage to surprise me with how calm you are"

"Well someone needs to be calm for the both of us" Emma said smiling at Will

"Very funny" Will chuckled and then leaned over to kiss Emma

Will and Emma were so focused on each other they didn't even realized that the light turned green. They arrived at the emergency room where Will's parents were waiting outside for them with a wheelchair. Will's mom walked to the car "Will go take Emma inside we will park the car and take Matthew for you"

Will nodded and helped Emma into the wheelchair and wheeled her inside. Emma was starting to feel the pain, more then before.

Will signed them in and about half an hour later was in a room. Will helped Emma into a hospital gown and helped her into the bed. "Are you scared honey"

"A little bit" Emma said

"Anything I can do to help you out?"

"Just promise me you wont leave me anytime tonight I need you to help me with this pain and you're the only one who can help me"

"I never planned on leaving you for a second tonight, there is no way your dealing with this on your own" Will said as he kissed Emma

"You're the best husband a person could ever ask for, and I'm glad your mine and only mine" Emma smiled

A nurse walked in and hooked Emma up to some machines to help monitor the baby and to monitor her contractions. Emma's contractions were getting closer together as the morning went along. Emma was able to sleep in between each contraction so she would be well rested for when it was time to start pushing, cause she would need all the energy she had for that.

Around ten in the morning the doctor came in and said that it was getting close to the time when she would need to start pushing. Emma looked at Will with worry in her eyes "Honey you will be fine ill be here the whole time holding your hand"

Emma nodded and looked back at the doctor and nodded signaling she was ready to push. She started pushing and she squeezed Will's hand as tight as she could.

"Your doing great babe just keep breathing" Will coached to Emma as he rubbed her back

Will was surprised when the doctor said that he could see the baby's head, Emma had only pushed a few times. After a few more pushes and screams their daughter was born.

Will looked at their daughter "Honey she is beautiful" Will said as she kissed Emma "You did amazing sweetheart"

Will cut the umbilical cord and the nurses took her away to clean their baby off. Emma was exhausted "I'm so tired Will"

"Sleep babe, you need your rest"

"I want to see her first"

Will asked if she could hold her and of course the doctors said yes and the nurses will bring her over when they finish cleaning her off. As soon as she was cleaned off they handed her over to Emma. "Oh Will she's beautiful" Emma with tears of joy

"Of course she is beautiful, she looks just like her mother"

"She has your curly hair Will and my red hair, plus she has you cute chin"

"haha my butt chin"

"I love your cute Kirk Douglas chin" Emma said looking at Will

Will laughed "I remember when you first said that to me, do you remember that day?"

"Of course I remember it like it was yesterday, you were still married to Terri and you had mustard on your chin and I wiped it off"

"I can't believe how long ago that was, now look at us were married and we have a son and now we have a daughter"

"Speaking of our daughter did we agree on the name we discussed" Emma asked Will

At that moment the doctor walked in and asked if they decided on a name yet. Will and Emma looked over at each other and nodded. "Yeah we have" Emma said "Her name is going to be Lea Schuester" Emma said with a smile looking at her "do you like that name Lea" at the moment she said that she made a little noise

Will and Emma laughed and Will said "Lea Schuester it is then"

Emma then smiled and said "Welcome to the world Lea"


End file.
